


Regrets: Leo (MAJOR SPOILERS!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Major Character(s), Major Spoilers, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: One of two short emotional things I wrote back in July of 2018—do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled!





	Regrets: Leo (MAJOR SPOILERS!)

Leo had taken a lot of risks coming back to pay his respects to Vincent.

He didn’t have much to give and had taken on a new alias—made possible by some old friends.

The gravestone was refined, polished, and on it sat a protected photograph of Vincent in his heyday. _Happier times_ , Leo supposed.

He knelt in silence.

Then another joined him to visit the grave.

Leo made an effort to look up, but he couldn’t face them.

“You came to see him?” She said, Carol.

Leo forced himself to face her, and noticed the tiny bundle sleeping in the stroller. “She grew.” He smiled.

“Yes,” Carol said, she smiled back. “Her name’s Julie.” Then she paused and pulled a bunch of flowers—wrapped in red, white, and blue—out from the basket under the stroller.

Leo watched her put the flowers down on the gravestone and step back.

“I couldn’t face you about it.” Leo said as he looked at the stone before he could really figure out how to say it. “I didn’t have the guts to do it.”

There was silence as Carol processed Leo’s unexpected confession.

She wanted to say more, but only uttered one thing as her full response died on her tongue. “Goodbye, Leo.”

Leo looked at her, but she didn’t move.

Clearly it meant he wasn’t welcome.

He stood up and backed away from the grave. “Goodbye, Carol.”

Linda was in the car, waiting for him with Alex.

“Are you alright, baby?” Linda asked, running her hand along her husband’s face.

“I just...” he let out a long, frustrated breath. “I want to go home, Linda.” He leaned into her hand. His quavery breaths were warm on her palm. “I love you.” He said, Linda could see the emotion in his face. “ _I love you so much._ ”


End file.
